1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boot designed for sliding sports and, in particular, a boot for snow "surfing", i.e., snowboarding, or other sliding sports having similar requirements.
2. Description of Background and Material Information
In general, it is necessary that a user enjoys a certain level of comfort and that specific parts of the foot or leg of the user are held in position or guided, in order to enable the user to adopt various positions without impediment, depending upon the circumstances encountered during the sliding motion.
The user's positions correspond to the technique normally used for snowboarding.
Considered schematically, a snowboard may be compared with a board of which the two opposite sides extending lengthwise make it possible to gain and control points of support on the snow.
The user's feet are attached to the board by means of his boots in such a way that the ends of the feet are positioned in proximity to one side and the heels are positioned in proximity to the opposite side.
Accordingly, the user's feet extend substantially transversely to the board.
As a result, the engagement of an edge on the longitudinal side dictates that the leg be firmly held in place in the lengthwise direction in which the foot extends. In this case, any movement of longitudinal flection of the leg in relation to the foot must be prevented, or at least attenuated.
Furthermore, variations of the inclination of the relief or changes of direction force the user to bend his legs to maintain balance or to steer the board.
In general, the legs are bent substantially in the direction of the lengthwise dimension of the board, i.e., laterally in relation to the foot. In this case, the leg must be able to bend to either side in relation to the foot.
The boots currently used may be classified into two categories: flexible boots and rigid or semi-rigid boots.
Flexible boots allow the leg to bend in all directions in relation to the foot, i.e., under both longitudinal and lateral flection, or in a position which combines these two directions of inclination.
These boots have the disadvantage of requiring the user to supply significant force when the edges grip the snow, in order to keep the foot in position in relation to the leg. In fact, edge engagement occurs on a single longitudinal side. The board is then supported on this single side, and the user must supply the force needed to hold it in the desired position in relation to the slope. The leg muscles undergo a high level of stress, thereby fatiguing the snowboarder and impeding him considerably.
The rigid or semi-rigid boots comprise a collar which surrounds the lower leg and allows the user to keep the board in the edge-gripping position without fatigue. However, these boots do not allow lateral flection around the ankle, thereby preventing the user from maneuvering correctly so as to preserve his balance or steer the board. The rigidity of the boot requires the wearer to effect movements of an exaggerated amplitude using the chest and the arms, in order to compensate for the lack of lateral mobility of the legs.
Consequently, no present-day boot proves entirely satisfactory, since no boot allows the user to be at ease in all of the circumstances encountered during snowboarding.